Other Dimensions: TWO
by Air Guardian
Summary: Heh...one day, I'm gonna kill the G-boys accidently. x.x


Other Dimensions 

Other Dimensions: TWO!!!

Disclaimer: I AM BACK!!

[[Uhthat is]]

Real Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. Which means I do not own Heero's voice actor. Which means I don't own Midorikawa Hikaru. Which means I'll just weep in the corner now.

AN: Alright, as you all FF.net has been down for a long time. (Good thing, I had writer's block. Still have it.) I wrote this sequel a long time ago, following the first Other Dimensions'. Some dimensions that you might not recongize are: Weiss Kreuz, Yami no Matsuei, Dragonlance, and the typical J-rock band looking for their break.

~*~

Quatre rubbed his eyes wearily at the breakfast table. For some odd reason, everyone seemed tired, even Heero. Isabelle was looking at everyone nervously.

"I uhhgot to get back to my work." She shoomed out of the room.

Wufei glared after her. "I'll bet my gundam that she's up to something."

"Hn."

Duo just fell asleep on his omelette.

The rest of the gundam boys stared at him, sweatdropping.

"*Everybody nice, everybody nice" Duo mumbled in his sleep.

Heero's eyes widened as he quickly shoved some hashbrowns into Duo's mouth.

The braided pilot stopped singing.

Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre rose a curious eyebrow at Heero.

Heero just glared at him.

Meanwhile

"Damn this laptop," Isabelle muttered. She had been up half of the night trying to fix it, with no success. Now, she was about to give it another go. 

She typed in another code.

Suddenly, the screen went red again.

"NO, NO, NO!! KISAMAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Isabelle frantically tried to unplug the laptop.

Too late.

The rift between the dimensions had opened up again.

~*~Flash~*~

Heero: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let your hair down!

Duo: *lets down his braid from a one story building*

Heero: ::starts to climb it::

Duo: OW!!! Damnit Heero! Do you –ow- HAVE –ow- to climb –ow- my hair!??!

Heero: Hn. That is my mission.

Duo: DAMN!! For a guy who looks like one meal from starvation, you sure weigh a lot!! ##@$$#&#$&%!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*Flash*~

Quatre: Oh Romeo, Romeo, wherefore art thou?

Trowa: //.o!

Quatre: Romeo?

Trowa: //.v

Quatre: UhhI can't seem to hear you

Trowa: //.-

Quatre: damnit ::goes zero-mode:: JUST ANSWER ALREADY!!!

Trowa: //.X

~*Flash*~

Wufei: Draw thy sword Tybalt!

Trieze: ::points a gun at Wufei::

Wufei: I said a sword baka

Trieze: ::searches for his sword::

Wufei: ::smacks himself::

~*~

Relena: Now I'm STRONGER than YESTERDAY!!! Heero! COME AND KILL ME!!

Heero: AIIIEEEEEE!!!!!!

[[whoawhat kind of dimension is this?]]

~*~

Heero: Zechs! SHI-NE!!

Zechs: What?

Heero: You ran down my sister!

Zechs: YOU have a sister?

Heero: Yes! *pulls Duo out of nowhere*

Duo: Hey! I'm not your sister!

Heero: Oh wait, wrong person. ::throws Duo back:: ::pulls out Quatre::

Quatre: ::goes into a coma::

Zechs: Uhhh

~*~

Duo: ::goes starry eyed:: A cake!

Heero: Tsuzuki, quit looking at the cake.

Duo: ::goes starry eyed on Heero:: But I'm so hungry

Zechs: *jumps outta nowhere* My Tsuzuki!

Duo: *looks irritated* Can't you see I'm occupied right now?

Zechs: Uhthat wasn't the desired effect.

Heero: *deathglare* What do you want?

Zechs: I want to rape Tsuzuki?

Duo: You wanna WHAT!? *whacks him on the dead* Dude, what medication are YOU ON!?

Zechs: x.x That wasn't the desired effect either

~*~

Wufei: I will become a god!

Une: Not if you don't defeat me first, you weak fool, Raistlin Majere!

Wufei: Ha! You're weakened yourself, Queen of Darkness. You hardly have any power left. Just HOW are you supposed to defeat me?

Une: By thisBUNNIES!!

Wufei: AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! CARAMON! HELP!!

Duo: I'm here, my dear little brother!

Wufei: *cringes* How, in the name of the Abyss, did YOU become my brother?

~*~

Quatre: *bounces around happily* Yay! Is my make-up okay?

Trowa: 

Duo: Ack! I sound horrible! My voice!

Quatre: Make-up! Make-up!

Heero: EveryoneSHUT THE HELL UP!!

-silence-

Noin: *walks in* Okay, you guys call yourself the G-boys right? Your act is up now.

Trowa: (translation: I'm not done with my damn make-up yet!!!!)

Duo: WATER!! NOW!! NOW, NOW, NOW!!

Heero: Duo, don't scream. Your make-up will start cracking.

Quatre: heheheMWAHAHAHA!!

Trowa: //.x

Wufei: *walks in smoking* Yo. Wazzup? When are we up?

Heero: Now. Can you get our vocalist to stop screaming? His make-up is going to crack.

Wufei: Duo. Chill. Or I'll swap you with my katana.

Duo: I'm cool.

Noin: GET ON STAGE NOW!!

Wufei: Hey girly

Noin: *kicks Wufei on stage*

-rest of the boys join him-

Noin: *voice over speaker* And nowthe G-BOYS!!

Thousands of Relenas: AAAHHHH!! HEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOO!!!!

-thud-

-and they all hit the ground-

~*~

Isabelle woke up to find the laptop shut off. Just how it got that waywe will never know.

[[I got scared.]]

Oh. Anyway, the altered ego quickly pulled out the plug and went to go check on the gundam boys.

Just as she thought. They were all in deep shock other than Duo who was still snoring in his omelette. The deep shock wasn't from the driftit was from seeing too many Relenas screaming at once.

"This can't be good" Isabelle muttered quietly to herself. "Damn laptop. This can only mean one thing."

She snuck out of the house. "Time to steal Omi's," she cackled into the night as she headed for Koneko.

~*~

[[x.x Aw man, that was scary...]]

*In Duo's theme song 'Good-luck and Good-bye', the lyrics are a little shounen ai. Well, it depends how you look at it. But either way, it's obvious that they're describing Heero.


End file.
